


Unspoken

by Grace0331



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace0331/pseuds/Grace0331
Summary: "Sometimes, a simple note is better than spoken words with hidden meanings. Don't you think the same? -A.K."





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I finally posted something! It's not edited, so it might have mistakes. But I read a prompt, and thought, "Why not?"
> 
> So here! Enjoy.

Sometimes I think that life is funny...

Two people with no relation whatsoever can come together because of a simple accident...

...And that can cause amazing things, you know?

For example, I remember a few months back how one of my upperclassmen was trying to hit on me. He was a well known pervert throughout the school, but I never thought I'd be the one he chose to... "Tease". I am rather plain after all, my fashion style isn't good and... I'm simply not as great as some others in my class?

Ah, I should mention, this was my first year at this new high school, so as you can guess, it was a bit difficult at first. See, I had already formed a reputation as a leader in my old school but... In this one everyone is special, it's really difficult standing out or impressing others, not even my piano skills did!

Right, I got side-tracked. As I was saying, one day an upperclassman was hitting on me. Thing is, I didn't want to go against someone who has more of a reputation than me. I didn't really know how to push him away.. I was in a tight spot, and since no one else was around, I had no one to help me.

Or so I thought! 

There was a guy who passed by and saw us, and apparently he knew the upperclassman's reputation for hitting on girls... Or guys, anyone really, and so he came in and interrupted. It was nothing like in the movies, where the hero goes in to protect the heroine by punching the antihero, not at all! He was rather laid back, and asked the upperclassman to back off nicely. I was surprised the latter was convinced, but then when I saw my "knight's" face, I kind of understood. 

Yep, he was pretty good looking. I was rather embarrassed, I never expected to be helped out by such a nice guy. He had... Has, many piercings, which is what makes him stand out a lot. Back then he told me he was in a hurry, so he left soon after, and I didn't get the chance to thank him. Let's just say, I got a bit more confidence at that point.

The next day, I found out how incredible my luck was. We had the same Geography class! I was never that interested in Geography, but this was a great chance to show him my gratitude!

Or so I thought. He was surrounded by other classmates as soon as class ended. It was almost impossible to reach him, so instead, I decided to write him a simple note.

"Hello! I'd like to thank you for yesterday. I really didn't get a chance to so.... Yeah. Thanks! : ) - K.A."

What I never expected was a response. The next Geography class was on Friday, and I found a note in the beginning of class under my desk. 

"It's alright! I saw that you were uncomfortable, so I felt like I needed to step in. Next time try to stand up for yourself, alright? - R.A."

I was so surprised by the fact that I got a response that the teacher almost called me out for not paying attention. But instead she just gave me a look.. Thankfully she knew so...

As expected, I sent a reply as well. And then next class I got a reply... And then in my locker... So I found his locker as well, and the notes became more frequent. We still didn't meet face to face though... Especially since I changed Geography to History for music purposes, I didn't really see this new friend of mine much. 

However, the notes continued. Before I knew it, two months had gone by. You're probably thinking why we still didn't meet, right?

Well... As funny as it sounds, our schedules never matched. And like I mentioned previously, he was surrounded by people curious of his many stories. Luckily, I also got to know all of them... Through the notes. Before I knew it, I had started to save them all in a shoe box. He was my first friend, and even if I had others now, I still cared for him a lot...

And once again, luck can be funny.

I had my piano rehearsal. It was every Wednesday after school in the music room. Usually the rest practiced on other days so the room was all to myself. As a played, I was too focused to notice someone enter the room. When I was finished, I heard clapping, and turned around to see him. My heart caught in my throat. He approached me and started to talk to me, and I couldn't say anything back. He expected a response, but I couldn't reply.

I felt so bad.

So I hurried to get out a notebook.

"I can't speak.. "

I can't really forget the look of surprise. Apparently the way I communicated with him in our notes didn't really give off the impression that I didn't have a voice. He apologized, and we stood in an awkward silence. My heart was starting to hurt. Without realizing it I had developed a crush on him, and now coming face to face him made me accept it. 

He looked like he was about to leave, but instead...

In fifteen minutes or so we were out of the school and in a cafe. He ordered two crepes for us. I had actually never tried them, so it was a new experience. I loved it.

This was the beginning of the many things he showed me. Although I couldn't speak, we continued writing to each other, notes or texts. Those were rarely needed when we were together. All we needed was one look, and we knew what we meant.

He showed me how words aren't that necessary in love. Sometimes, you just know.

And for that, I will always be grateful to my first boyfriend, Rantaro Amami.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I should post the little notes as well... Hmm...


End file.
